Love Story
by Gabbyfan923
Summary: Song Fic...Sappy, I know. Based on Taylor Swift's song "Love Story" Totally AU. Gabby.


**Please note that I do not own any characters and/or the lyrics, which are from Taylor Swift's "Love Story". I was struck with the idea tonight and needed to convey it. Yes, it's sappy and totally AU.**

Yes, I know, since I am Goth, I am stereotypically supposed to be into alternative music; however, the first time I heard this song it struck a cord….

_We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony of summer air_

Place: New Orleans.

Time: Mid-evening or rather 21:00 hours.

Date: Ten years ago.

The French Quarter was overflowing with tourists and residents celebrating Mardis Gras. I love this time of year; everyone is filled with hope, laughter, and romance. Tonight was the annual Ball—which I had decided to skip out on early. Contrary to what others would have had me do, I wanted to celebrate quietly and alone. I was on my fourth glass of luscious white wine when I saw the headlights approach. My apartment was on the second floor, and I had chosen it because it simply because of the balcony. I had a clear view of the Gulf from my window, which was on the outskirts of the French Quarter. I was immediately fascinated with the man who stepped out of the rental car, and who was now heading towards the beach line.

He was ruggedly handsome, and even from a distant I was impressed by his masculine presence…I could tell he was a force all his own. The sounds of the waves crashing against the beach surrounded me as I watched the mystery man stroll towards the water. Maybe it was the wine, maybe it was the weight of the decision I had yet to make, or maybe I just needed an adventure; something made me retreat inside and then leave my apartment, heading in the same direction.

_See the lights,  
See the party the ball gowns  
_

As I got closer I was filled with not only the sound of the approaching waves, but the distant noises of obvious celebration. I managed, somehow, to avoid stepping on my dress as I strolled along the beach, following the mystery man.

_I see you make your way through the crowd  
_

I reached the man, dressed in semi-business attire wearing dark slacks and a button up polo shirt. My breath caught as he turned around, meeting my gaze.

_You say hello  
Little did I know_

The sound of his voice would haunt me for eternity…he simply said, "hello" and yet my heart felt as if it would never beat normally again. New Orleans is a magical city, especially this time of year. There were no words necessary, nor explanations needed. I stepped closer, smelling his unique combination of saw dust and bourbon. He cupped my face, bringing me so close to him that I swear we joined. His lips touched mine and my world disappeared.

_That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet_

I awoke to the sound of water running…my shower, I guessed. My mystery man had woken up already and was partaking in my comforting shower. I felt a smirk cross my face as I entered the bathroom and slipped into the shower along with him.

Hours (or was it days) later I was woken again, this time by a crash. I ran to my living room, only to be greeted by my father angrily signing curse words at the man I had just made love to. To my utter shock and surprise, the man was signing back to my father; explaining that he hadn't planned any of this.

_  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said  
Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

I felt the tears leave my eyes no sooner than the words left my mouth. Irrational as they may have been, I declared my love for the man I had spent the previous week with. I told him I didn't care hat my father thought, I was an adult. I was in the process of making a decision to move when all of this occurred, which was what my father was truly angry at.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quite cause we're dead if they know  
So close your eyes  
Let's keep this down for a little while_

The next week went by in a blur. It was spent laughing, making love, and confessing secrets. My heart had been captured by this man who was once a stranger to me.

_  
Cause you were romeo I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from juliet  
_

Three weeks after meeting, he announced that he had to leave me.

_But you were everything to me  
And I was begging you please don't go _

He had promised to return, kissing all of the air from my lungs. I hoped and believe in him…in us. He called me that evening, letting me know he had arrived at his destination safely.

_and I said_ _Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run_

I conveyed my struggle to decide whether or not to move. I had been offered a job in Washington D.C., at which I heard him laugh.

_  
You'll be the prince I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

At first I was hurt he would laugh at my confusion. I explained that I loved my city, yet I felt the need to leave and grow my own wings, so to speak.

_  
Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real,  
Don't be afraid  
We'll Make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

I cried, confessing that no matter my decision I would be without him. I told him my fears and my hopes for us. How they had all been dismissed by my family, who believed it was just a fleeting romance. We hung up with him promising that we wouldn't loose touch; that he had found in me a quality and love he hadn't felt in years.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you was fading_

Two months went by, I had made the decision to move to D.C. and take the job at N.C.I.S. I called, he didn't answer. I left a message telling him my plans, asking for his approval.

_  
When I met you on the outskirts to town _

To my complete and utter surprise (again) he was waiting for me as the bus pulled into the station. Tears streamed from my eyes as I realized at once this must have been why he never told me where he lived. And why he had been so quiet when I mentioned moving here. I ran harder and faster than ever before as I jumped off the bus. He outstretched his arms, waiting for me to grab onto him.

_And I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head, I don't know what to think_

I relay my confusion through my look…I grab onto him as if he is my lifeline as I laugh and cry at the same time. I see his trademark smile, the one I have come to know is just for me…

_He fells to the ground and pulled out a ring  
And said Marry me juliet you'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know_

Crying harder than before, I clutch at him as I shake my head in approval. I didn't trust my voice as the crowd that gathered around us clapped.

_I talk to your dad go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

To make matters even better, he told me he had visited my parents. They had given their blessing. Visions of my family celebrating alongside of us danced through my head. Closing my eyes as we kissed, I thought of the night we met…

_Cause we were both young when I first saw you_


End file.
